In the rapidly growing field of piezoelectric film applications, it is essential that reliable and inexpensive connectors for the thin piezoelectric and/or pyroelectric polymeric film be available since the films are comparatively delicate and frequently damaged by routine or normal handling.
The present invention provides improved connectors for use with piezoelectric polymer film transducers which are easy to assemble for large scale manufacture, more reliable than crimped teeth connectors used currently by several manufacturers, stronger than connectors employing compression methods of attachment using conductive elastomers, and offer permanent lead attachments. The present connectors are expected to find wide application on vibration sensors, speakers, non-intrusive monitors for medical devices for measuring infant heart rate and breathing. Such monitoring may readily be accomplished through sensors incorporated into the crib or bassinet mattress, in a sensor belt worn by the infant, and the like.
Briefly, the improved connectors of the present invention include a reinforcement assembly at the film electrode lead or lead attachment area, each assembly comprising reinforcing plastic strips, a ring tongue terminal connector, or merely a washer soldered or otherwise affixed to a lead wire, optional spacer washers, and a metal rivet disposed through the assembly and lead attachment associated therewith. To insure good electrical contact, the plastic strip which overlays the film electrode lead attachment may have conductive ink deposited thereon which penetrates an orifice provided through the plastic strip to at least coat portions of the walls of the orifice to thereby form a continuous electrical contact between the lead and terminal connector.